<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>糖纸 by TwelveOwls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459576">糖纸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls'>TwelveOwls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveOwls/pseuds/TwelveOwls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>糖纸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“孩子们，Joshua和Vernon回来了，收拾一下准备出发吧。”</p>
<p>　　“是吗？哥赶回来了？”看见在崔胜澈身后拖着箱子的两个人，客厅中爆发出一阵欢呼，“哥和vernon在美国做的节目真的超棒！”</p>
<p>　　“我们一起看的！”</p>
<p>　　“感觉好多天没见了啊。”</p>
<p>　　“vernon啊，这一套是新的机场时尚吗？”</p>
<p>　　一进门就被围住的人愣了一下，戴着镜框也难掩疲惫的双眼，微微睁大了。正分辨着一下子涌来的话语的空隙里，右侧传来小八的声音，“哥的舞台很棒。”</p>
<p>　　朝他笑着点头，谢谢的尾音还未落，面前的胜宽又补充着，“很想哥了。”</p>
<p>　　有理智的一问一答好像维持不了五秒，转眼又陷入新一轮七嘴八舌。戴着毛线帽的脑袋出现在洪知秀肩膀上，“这次shua哥还给所有人买了礼物。”</p>
<p>　　“真的吗？？”“谢谢哥！”</p>
<p>　　行李箱被接过，谁的手拥着臂膀，哪一只搭在肩上，一团亲密的闹腾中扮演略无措的从容。尹净汉和李知勋靠在沙发一边，看着风尘仆仆的人被拥到另一侧坐下的时候，陷进了松软的坐垫里。大衣后面的消瘦脊背依然挺直着，从脖子到后背的线条，像只形态优美的鹿，于泉边懒倦地栖身。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　十三个人的闭环，想要每一块都契合，要把自己最外缘的一部分打碎掉，开始时谨小慎微，后来变成叮铃哐啷，拼拼凑凑，这样成习惯后，偶尔失去一部分，会格外在意空落落的感觉。</p>
<p>　　……以上勉强可以作为吵闹的理由，但无论如何，一个人说一句话，十三个人会获得十三倍的混乱。尽管有不怎么说话的成员，但也有好几个人，会制造大于均值的音量。</p>
<p>　　尹净汉以常见的姿态瘫在沙发上，脑袋后仰的时候，看见洪知秀新染的头发服帖地垂在后颈，衣领上露出的一片皮肤，看起来凉凉的。这样想的时候，手也伸出去了，隔着一个人，用手指轻轻碰了碰。</p>
<p>　　“很累吗？”</p>
<p>　　问句在人声中几乎被埋没，正收回去的手却被人握住，像浸进一片冷水里。洪知秀朝他摇摇头，刚要开口的时候，被身边的人吸引了注意。</p>
<p>　　“最棒的就是那个了吧，哥的killing part。”</p>
<p>　　“对对对，那个飞吻。”一脸兴奋挨得最近的人突然用手捂住了眼睛，“啊，shua哥不要用这种眼神看我。”</p>
<p>　　“哪样啊？”低着头去拿下他的手的洪知秀，恶作剧一般突然凑近。沉溺在暖融融的珍爱里面的小羊，碰到干燥冰凉的嘴唇之后，呆了一瞬，猛地把脸塞进了哥哥的肩膀里。</p>
<p>　　“哥太不公平了，我也要……”</p>
<p>　　在逗着别人的人，反倒先被逗笑了，摇摇晃晃的，隔着一段距离看着花，先注意到花瓣的摇曳，才意识到有风拂过。挨得太近，就只顾瞧着一处，日后想起，只谈到他眉眼动人，那给予人的目光，浅淡的笑纹要靠的那样近才能分辨，像花瓣经风扰动，层叠迷乱的涟漪，捂在心里，是再也描述不出了。<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　温柔的Joshua，好像是年长成员里唯一像哥哥的人呢。<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　尹净汉收回被松开的手，目光碰到知勋的侧脸，常常在人群外安静关注的一张脸，微笑从咪起的眼睛里滴下来，落到脸颊上。</p>
<p>　　“woozi呀，也想要啵啵吗？”</p>
<p>　　“什么？”没反应过来的知勋转头望着他。</p>
<p>　　“woozi也想去和shua啵啵吗？”尹净汉把男孩背后的帽子戴起来，隔着布料捧住那张白皙的脸，“但好像要排很久的队了。”</p>
<p>　　知勋盯着那双近在咫尺的眼睛，嘴唇张合默念着“啵啵……？”的时候，目光不自觉地下移到二哥的嘴唇上。</p>
<p>　　“我才没有！”放在脑后的手轻轻用力，于是宽大的帽子里出现了另外一个人的呼吸。</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　和洪知秀玩闹着的人，不知道出于什么心态，在亲昵中下意识瞥了一眼沙发的另一个角落。洪知秀也顺着这一眼望过去。</p>
<p>　　以为在热闹之外，躲进黑色卫衣帽子里面，可以隔绝掉所有人的关注，却不知道一些人的目光像蝴蝶抖动翅膀一样短暂地停留离去。也有忍无可忍的人在耐心消耗过久后上前扯下了帽子。“尹净汉你又——”</p>
<p>　　帽子下面的两只动物额头抵在一起，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，纯良的安睡模样。</p>
<p>　　“怎么啦？”睁开眼的人，神情无辜茫然。李知勋也跟着疑惑地询问，不知道自己的耳朵在短发下红得发亮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　摸着嘴唇的人晕乎乎地发问，“但是，净汉哥和知秀哥谁接吻更厉害呢？”</p>
<p>　　“是也想和我kiss吗？”失笑的尹净汉看了一眼崔胜澈的表情，靠近的身体又一本正经地坐直了，“不可以哦，我是属于Joshua的。”</p>
<p>　　“什么啊？你们两个难道在恋爱吗？”</p>
<p>　　“比起那个，更像是快要结婚的关系，”尹净汉晃晃左手，“我等着Joshua给我戴上戒指了。”</p>
<p>　　“……哥怎么能说出这么肉麻的话。”</p>
<p>　　一片嘘声中，洪知秀同样嫌弃地皱眉，却抓住了尹净汉的手。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　“大哥经常很严厉，但知秀哥和净汉哥一样……不，知秀哥还要更温柔一点。”自言自语的dino被身后的李硕珉揽住了脖子。</p>
<p>　　“不要和那两个哥哥在一起。”</p>
<p>　　“为什么？”李灿茫然地移开目光，“明明很……”</p>
<p>　　“是一类人呢，”安静旁听的圆佑突然开口，又有点好笑地补充，“你给他说这个干什么？Dino还是小孩子。”</p>
<p>　　“我已经二十一了！”李灿不满地叫起来，“哥哥们现在也不会对我恶作剧。”</p>
<p>　　“不是指那个啦。”摇头转身的硕珉被弟弟缠住，一定要问出个所以然，于是两个人把目光又移到了人群中间，“仔细看的话不就明白了吗？”<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　洪知秀刚好对尹净汉说了什么，于是净汉让woozi自己好好坐着，起身出去了。</p>
<p>　　“什么啊，”李灿不明所以的时候，身边的人只留给他一个背影，正跟着尹净汉走向门口。</p>
<p>　　“哥，我帮你拿吧。”</p>
<p>　　“硕珉哥是在开玩笑吗？明明自己过去了……这些哥真的非常莫名其妙。”<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在桌子旁边分发礼物的时候，尹净汉拆开最外层的大袋子，把用心包装过的大大小小的盒子拿出来。</p>
<p>　　“Dino，胜宽，珉奎……”</p>
<p>　　文俊辉最后一个等待，把重心放在脚后跟，双手乖乖贴着身体晃来晃去，等着尹净汉把礼物拿出来。看见对方把手伸进袋子的动作好像停滞了一下，于是接过礼物后，伸出空着的手握了握对方的手腕，“那么净汉哥的礼物是什么呢？”</p>
<p>　　“是秘密呀，”尹净汉拢了拢袋子，抬头对他笑起来，等文俊辉转身后，把空袋子丢进了垃圾桶里。</p>
<p>　　隔着半个屋子看见沙发上的热闹，上楼后再下来还是一样的情形，只是回来的时候一向冷淡的圆佑因为什么而摇晃着那个人的肩膀，两只相像的猫科动物鲜少露出夸张大笑的神情，只把脑袋抵在一起，边眯眼笑边凑在对方耳边隐秘地交流。</p>
<p>　　明明好像眼睛里只有和自己对话的人了，明明应接不暇地回应着所有的话，可是背后被披上羽绒服的时候，还是有所察觉，甜甜地转头仰脸看着你，眼睛里流淌的高兴神色尚未褪去，“谢谢啦。”</p>
<p>　　那是小鹿的眼睛吗？同样的柔软伶俐，美丽天真，一层一层探进去，里面是温柔，想找到一点处心积虑的痕迹，一点破绽，想找到一点不甘愿和逢场作戏，探到最深处，触摸到的底色，坚硬的，滴水不漏的，还是温柔。仅仅这个答案，好像也可以带来灼伤手指的刺痛。</p>
<p>　　所以才被称作教堂哥哥吧，尹净汉想着。</p>
<p>　　但是——</p>
<p>　　当虔诚注视着那片高地，接收代表神明的爱的时候，要有身在羊群的觉悟。</p>
<p>　　那在满室昏暗中唯一明亮的区域，日光透过一面彩绘玻璃窗，幻化成血红的光束所点燃的区域，中央的讲坛上营造着圣光笼罩般的华美景象。偶尔也会想着，牧羊人温柔的双眼里，我是多少人之一的存在？</p>
<p>　　对于那些贪婪的，需要很多爱的人来说，不管是千万分之一，十二分之一，还是五分之一或者三分之一也好，通通都不够，不满足，不能舍弃。<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　舞台下面，那些和无数发光物一样汇聚起来，万千萤火般的，是另一种形态的爱吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　结束表演后，在那点兴奋余韵的催动下，一贯闹腾的几位吆喝着要去大吃一顿。“明天放假了，所以今晚喝醉也没关系。”回宿舍一路上在耳边重复地播放，终于所有人都同意了这个建议。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　三三两两上楼换衣服的时候，听着上一拨人的脚步已经转上二楼，崔胜澈冲着前面低声说着。</p>
<p>　　“尹净汉，白天就想讲了，少对弟弟们下手了吧。”</p>
<p>　　前面的人懒洋洋抬脚，头也没回，“以前你都不会对我说这样的话。”</p>
<p>　　“那个时候不是还对你抱有幻想吗？”</p>
<p>　　“原来coups真的动过心啊……”</p>
<p>　　像平常一样说着玩笑话转头的时候，看见两层台阶下的崔胜澈的表情好像陷进楼梯的阴影里了，然而走进灯光的时候发现还是那种熟悉的无可奈何的神情，“不要开玩笑啦，这种氛围是被你带起来的吧，要是他们都习惯了过分亲密，以后……要怎么办才好？”</p>
<p>　　“知道啦，进去吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　洪知秀脱外套的时候听见了身后关门声音，他背对像是理所当然跟进来的人，以尹净汉的角度看过去，似乎是因为手冻僵了，低着头摆弄了很久拉链。等尹净汉坐到床上，才复又抬起那张和舞台上一样滴水不漏的漂亮笑脸望着他。</p>
<p>　　““coups说的也是。净汉啊，稍微收敛点吧。”</p>
<p>　　声音微微停顿的时候，眼睛也弯下去，笑意加深，好像那片温软的河流里同样在酝酿什么。再开口的时候，灯光下的脸漂亮到轻佻的程度，嗓音像馥郁春风，斜斜地擦过柳枝，“到底还要得到多少的爱才可以罢手。”</p>
<p>　　脸上的妆容微微花掉，那层面具融化了一半，奇异地与脸庞融合，化作一把凌厉刀刃，做出攻势时，偏偏映着多情的眼，软绵绵不至于刺伤人。只是含着笑说话的时候，真情假意，总也分不清楚，落进太冷静的一双眼里，倒生出一股两相磋磨的怨气。</p>
<p>　　尹净汉不说话的神情，像隔着层雾。</p>
<p>　　洪知秀走到床边突然被抓住，羽绒服掉到地板上。熨烫整齐的衬衣仅仅解开了两个扣子，大衣也还穿着，当濡湿的舔吻落在锁骨，他的呼吸窒了一下，通红的手指在背后被紧紧抓住，增添了微弱的痛意。</p>
<p>　　洪知秀挣了一下没挣开，从心里面立刻跳出来的那个词——“不要”，还没到嘴边就被咽了下去，掉进了没有回音的深渊里。好像要累的快喘不上气来了，还是没有办法甩开那一双手。</p>
<p>　　其实真正想说的话是，“不用抓着我的手，我也会答应你。”</p>
<p>　　但那句话好像太长了，房间太安静，讲出来会显得突兀，于是想说出口的话裹着沙哑的声音也被好好地咽下去了。费力吞咽的时候好像喉咙被什么梗住一样，所以现在不可以说话啊，张嘴的时候会哑掉，是舞台上唱久了的关系吧。因此在那些略显得疼痛的爱抚里，只把头轻轻落到对方肩膀上。眼皮酸痛，不用力地闭紧就好像要流泪，而真的闭上之后，感到有刺痛的潮热涌出来，大概也是由于休息不足的缘故。</p>
<p>　　二十天没有见面，期待的是什么呢？</p>
<p>　　尹净汉伸手解开对方的皮带。</p>
<p>　　中途很沉默，如果不是有热起来的喘息落在脖子上，就好像并没有和人做爱。是什么时候变成这样的呢？如果不是一直记住的那句“Joshua很容易被伤到”，会有心灰意冷的冲动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　并没有做到最后一步，以为还会更糟糕一点，却只是被对方用纸巾包着弄出来了，洪知秀看着尹净汉面无表情地把那团脏掉的纸投进垃圾桶里。但仅仅是这样，并没有好到哪里去，衬衫正面全是褶皱，被咬开的扣子松松耷拉在一片情欲痕迹上，勉强地扣住之后，领口间泛起的红色却怎么样都遮挡不住。</p>
<p>　　想也知道脸上该是什么状况，明明说要上楼整理的，却比一开始还要糟糕。洪知秀下床去洗手间的时候，半披着的大衣滑落下去，从里面掉出一个小小的牛皮纸袋。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　“啊，这个……”</p>
<p>　　“是什么？”尹净汉看向地上那个皱巴巴的小袋子，因为放在口袋里很久，已经被蹂躏得不成样。</p>
<p>　　洪知秀看着尹净汉弯腰捡起那样东西，刚刚与自己亲密接触过的那双手，正摩挲着袋子上的笔迹，“to净汉”。此时此刻看到，比方才衣衫不整时更难堪的心情涌上来。洪知秀站在原地，不知道以什么语气开口。这么几年过去，洪知秀学会应付很多事，但终究还没进化到那种程度，他还有犹豫，无措，慌乱，破绽百出的时刻。低着头的那人没有看到。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“谢谢Joshua，还记得有我的份。”尹净汉开口时好像又变成那个人前的尹净汉，说话尾音像撒娇，偏偏出现在这样的气氛里，让洪知秀心里有不安的预感升起来。</p>
<p>　　“刚才Joshua对我说的话没错，但是啊，我们知秀不也是这样的人吗？”尹净汉看着手里的包装平静地笑，把目光移到对方脸上的时候，还含着一点冷静的情意，“我们知秀啊，就算永远不伸出手，也可以收到很多人的爱吧？”</p>
<p>　　他和洪知秀对视着，好像是习惯的那样。如果这时候有人进来，一定会有点惊讶，明明这么多年来，每一年都在一起，每个月都在一起，几乎每一天，每个早晨和晚上都在见面了，为什么那两张脸上还会露出这样痴缠的神色，喜欢下雨却在被淋湿的春夜里露出有点伤心的漂亮。</p>
<p>　　蝴蝶翅膀上鳞片的重叠排列，面对花丛时，仿佛一片纤细精美的盾牌，有裂痕的时候，也像精心计算过。</p>
<p>　　两面盾牌无声地，执着地对峙，说不出是游刃有余，还是更有恃无恐的那个人，率先移开了眼睛。他在洪知秀的目光下拿起袋子，摸了摸中央的封口。</p>
<p>　　从侧面直接撕扯开包装袋的声音很响，大半的内容都从袋子里面掉出来了，五彩缤纷的小小圆柱体，像被拆开塌陷的玩具城堡一样，哗啦啦淌到桌上，有一颗还一路滚动着，不知怎么在凌乱的桌上没碰到阻碍，磕磕绊绊越过水杯，手表，毛线帽子，在那些日常生活的痕迹里，一路滚动着。</p>
<p>　　草莓，兔子，彩虹和白色云朵。</p>
<p>　　只有小孩子才会拥有的亮晶晶的华丽美梦。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　拜托啊，停下来吧。</p>
<p>　　洪知秀盯着那颗滚在最外面的糖。</p>
<p>　　所有的神，求求你，停下来吧。<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　“其实心里明白的吧，知秀和我一模一样，都是不能满足的人呢。”</p>
<p>　　还是来了，从桌沿掉到了地上的，和耳边响起的话语一起，砰的一声，在地板上投下了小小的影子。尹净汉把那颗糖捡起来，揭开一半的时候，手指放弃了强行扯下糖纸的举动，把那颗撕到一半的糖放回桌子上。</p>
<p>　　从喉咙里逸出来的轻轻的笑声，像夜半睡在一个枕头上的私语，像很多次洪知秀路过某个角落听见他哄人时的笑。</p>
<p>　　“以为你知道的，不喜欢吃糖啊。”<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　也许第一天就应该明白，初次亲吻嘴唇，是因为从对方的眼睛里看见了确定的那句话，“现在你可以来吻我了”。那个时候还是好几个人住在一个房间里，脸色寡淡，嘴唇苍白，眼睛里却有种娇嫩羞怯，亮得不忍细看，真正碰到的时候心脏跳得像在胸腔喊麦。同年的朋友刚好走进房间，那个时候的尹净汉，还会因为掩饰慌乱而起身出门。去外面晃完一圈不知道干了什么，又忍不住转回来，看见两人的头靠在一起，洪知秀抬头招呼他，净汉啊，来看看这个，眼睛里还是那样细小矜持的愉悦，不知道是因为手机屏幕，还是毛衣袖子遮掩下十指相扣的手。</p>
<p>　　我的朋友，my friend，我爱你。</p>
<p>　　明明从开始就最亲密，可以互相托付的关系，离真正的爱却有距离的时候，当那层美丽糖纸被揭开的时候，里面并不是双方期望的精美糖果，而是黏糊糊的糖稀。如果要把剩下一半也剥掉，是会把手弄脏而难受到一定想要洗手的关系。</p>
<p>　　聪明的人进行到一半就停下动作，一向知晓分寸的那双手，不会继续下去，不会弄脏自己，也不会再强装无事地咽下那颗糖。即使如此，撕下的那一半糖纸和上面残留的粉色赤裸裸地袒露着，那条界线已经被越过了。</p>
<p>　　“尹净汉！快点下来啊！”崔胜澈的声音在走廊上响起来，打破了寂静，洪知秀心里却没有多少感激的感觉。</p>
<p>　　“来了！”把地上的外套捡起来披到洪知秀身上，保持沉默的人以有点强硬的姿态低着头，尹净汉没说什么，用稍稍别扭的姿势把男人嘴巴上花掉的口红一点点抹干净，“下楼前把隐形摘掉吧。”</p>
<p>　　从俯视的角度看过去，只能看到洪知秀的睫毛抖动了一下，眼尾的红晕里好像有什么东西滴下来了。当尹净汉关上房门的时候，他站在那里就和那些散落的糖果一样狼狈。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　房间里的事就和两人间许许多多别的事情一样，不被注意地发生了。暖烘烘的室内，碰了两次杯后，有几个人的脸上开始透出红晕，尹净汉伸出手，把洪知秀的围巾解了下来。</p>
<p>　　顺荣和硕珉玩了几轮游戏，不知道作为输家喝了几杯，他把脑袋从对方怀里抬起来，望了一会天花板的装饰，又盯了一会儿桌上的人，慢慢地说着话。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　“现在的生活好像在做梦一样，虽然很累，但为什么可以这么幸福呢？每一天都一边在爱，一边好好地确定被爱着，人生里再也不会有这么确定的时候了，看到大家就觉得高兴，呀，像是不太对劲，但难道这就是爱吗？”</p>
<p>　　“Hoshi喝醉了吗？”李知勋用手撑着头，和大家的目光一起歪过头看瘫在椅子背上的人，伸手把他乱糟糟的刘海抚到额头后面去，“脸都喝得红通通了。”</p>
<p>　　“不是呀，其实想问的是，难道这不能被叫做爱吗？我没喝醉，只是有点说不清楚了，什么啊……哇，真的，唯一的感觉是，幸福得快爆掉了。”</p>
<p>　　“这是什么话啊……”桌上的人都轻轻地笑起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真正的爱是什么呢？是嫉妒，患得患失，丑陋而充满独占欲的东西吗？是必有别离和求不得吗？所以没有那些情绪的，不会带来痛苦的感觉可以被称作爱吗？</p>
<p>　　在诗里读到了，偶像剧和电影里也看到了，那些小小方块里不知疲倦地播出的故事，你要我把那些当做生活，是不可以的。</p>
<p>　　想到不能永久，便可以使快乐的时刻悲伤化，同样，悲伤的时刻也可以在怀念时，笼罩上玫瑰色的晨雾。而有些人就算握着一些痛苦的感情，也只会想到自己的卑劣，好像故意似的，永远联系不到“爱”那个字眼上面去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　人的心是很捉摸不透的东西。</p>
<p>　　不管是八岁的小孩也好，还是八十岁老人也好，可能都没有办法确定答案……不，有一些二十一岁的人可能知道。</p>
<p>　　“只要感到幸福就好了吧，”当所有人都看向他的时候，套头衫里还露出半边衬衣领子的男孩，为了表达郑重的意味，一边举杯一边拽下了帽子，于是短发横冲直撞地竖在脑袋上。大家并没有发笑，只是注视着，就像在过去几年里注视他好好地长大一样。</p>
<p>　　他就在这样的目光里真挚地说着，“只要在这一刻，感到真的真的很幸福就好了吧。”</p>
<p>　　日子像在碰杯时摇晃的酒液一样，看起来剔透，尝起来却苦苦辣辣的，就算是这样，就算是头晕心跳脸颊发烫，也忍不住想要再尝一次，尝下去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　两只手指可以，两个手也可以，手臂高高举起来在头顶上弯曲也可以，稀松平常的方式。</p>
<p>　　真正的爱啊，那种东西，可以通过心形表达吗？</p>
<p>　　vernon和洪知秀买礼物的那个下午，美国下雪了，圣诞氛围已经出现在好多店的装饰里，成群的男孩女孩结伴而行。他看见洪知秀站在一个有大大草莓立牌的店门口。</p>
<p>　　“哥喜欢吃这种东西吗？”</p>
<p>　　洪知秀的回答淹没在嘈杂的人群里了，店门口刚好又进来一群女孩子，几道声音落在耳朵里。</p>
<p>　　“这家店的糖听说很好吃。”</p>
<p>　　“恩，我喜欢糖果，在这里逛一下吧。”</p>
<p>　　“啊，过来看看，圣诞节我想买这种糖送给他可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　“终于要行动了啊，”几个女孩不约而同起哄，又热烈地讨论起来，“干脆送那边的巧克力。”</p>
<p>　　“可是你看，这个糖的背面印着爱心，很可爱。”</p>
<p>　　“哈哈哈，但这种程度对方能懂吗？”</p>
<p>　　“干脆趁假期约他出门。”</p>
<p>　　……</p>
<p>　　中央的女生把半张脸埋在围巾里，含糊的声音读着货架上的标识，“草莓味的牛奶糖，听起来很好吃。”</p>
<p>　　门口的风铃又叮铃叮铃地响起来了，就好像有一阵风一样的东西，伴随着北方冰原上的寒潮，轻而缓地在人群上方飞过，青灰色的兜帽下面洒下一些看不见的东西，从每个人的脸上隐约地掠过，是一阵欢快的浪潮。</p>
<p>　　vernon笑着转头看向他哥的侧脸，在暖融融的灯下，他知道对方也在口罩下面微笑，“真的很sweet啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　真正的爱是什么呢？半夜在练习室里跳完最后一支舞，十二个人横七竖八地瘫倒在地上，尹净汉躺下的同时被什么东西硌到，从口袋里摸出来，手里是印着兔子，草莓和云朵的糖。</p>
<p>　　旁边的vernon把头凑过来，“知秀哥分给哥的糖吗？”</p>
<p>　　尹净汉点头，又把那团彩色拢在手指里，准备再次塞进口袋里。</p>
<p>　　“好吃吗？那天知秀哥为了买这个排了超级久的队，应该很好吃吧，哥吃的时候注意到了那个吗？”</p>
<p>　　“恩？”</p>
<p>　　“哥吃的时候都不看看吗？在糖果上的，”vernon把糖从尹净汉手里拿过来，刚抹过汗湿头发的手大大咧咧地撕开糖纸，“唉，怎么都化掉了啊。”</p>
<p>　　手指满不在乎地沾上糖稀，就那样黏糊糊地把糖剥开了，“好像不成样子了，但是还看的见，哥，你看这个，本来该是很可爱的。”</p>
<p>　　尹净汉低头看见待在撕得乱七八糟的糖纸里，粉色的糖果上面有一颗瘪掉的爱心，一部分轮廓也被冲淡了。</p>
<p>　　“草莓味牛奶糖，”混血男孩把手指放到嘴巴里，享受地闭上眼，“真的很sweet。就是有点咸咸的……嘶，我居然没洗手就放嘴巴里了！”</p>
<p>　　男孩子夸张地倒吸了一口气，自己在一边念叨几句之后再靠近碰碰好像在看着发呆的净汉哥，“哥，这颗给我吧。”</p>
<p>　　“不行哦，”尹净汉眯了眯眼睛，把那颗沾了两个人手汗的糖放进嘴巴里，“是最后一颗了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　某个盯着窗帘放空的人突然抬起手看了看表，明明该是黎明前最黑暗的那个小时，窗外的天光却比往常要亮一些，当夫胜宽这么想着拉开窗帘的时候，被入目的白色晃了下眼睛。“哇啊啊啊啊，下雪了——”</p>
<p>　　“是吗？”地板上精疲力尽的人蹦起来几个，冲到窗户旁边。</p>
<p>　　“真的啊！”</p>
<p>　　“感觉地上很厚了，下了一夜吗？”</p>
<p>　　“现在没人赶快去玩雪吧！”</p>
<p>　　“是今年的初雪吗？”</p>
<p>　　“真的好大啊！”</p>
<p>　　……</p>
<p>　　很多句话在几秒内同时说出来，这期间有慢吞吞起身的人还在走去窗户的路上。</p>
<p>　　也有人一动不动地躺在靠垫上，喊了一声，“钥匙给我吧，我锁门。”</p>
<p>　　像被打开开关一样，“走吧走吧！”凑在窗户旁边欣赏雪景的人一致转身，一窝蜂地迎面撞到还在朝这边走来的人身上，于是有人在还没靠近窗户的时候又被推挤着往反方向走，但好像并不怎么介意地、转身顺着力道朝门口去了。</p>
<p>　　“下雪了！”“哟呵！”这样的叫喊声和脚步声一起，风风火火，吵吵嚷嚷地移动在走廊里。</p>
<p>　　在这一切中有个格格不入的声音执着地响起又被盖过，“外套外套！孩子们，记得穿上羽绒服再出去啊……喂！给我穿上羽绒服再出去！”</p>
<p>　　“知道了！”齐声不耐烦地叫起来。</p>
<p>　　不知道谁还接了一句，“真的好啰嗦。”</p>
<p>　　……<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　尹净汉是这样的人，就算在那种气氛敏感的时刻，也要趁着捡起外套的机会做出点动作，如果有摄像机在的话，会在旁边打出“恶作剧得逞”的字样，留下一地狼藉就残忍离开的人，把一片伤心的证据不被注意地捡起来放进口袋里。</p>
<p>　　洪知秀是会先让步的人，尹净汉想着，他锁完门下楼时看见门口的单薄背影，在心里叹了口气。</p>
<p>　　“总是只穿大衣，shua不冷吗？”</p>
<p>　　洪知秀的后背覆上另一个人的重量和温度。“虽然真的很帅气，但我们shua穿羽绒服也可以很帅吧。”</p>
<p>　　回去的路上看见草坪上打雪仗的成员留出一片空地，大大的心形里写着SVT。</p>
<p>　　洪知秀抬起脚准备继续走下去，被人握着手换了个方向，“太冷啦，回去吧。”</p>
<p>　　点点头，沉默的路上，以为这次短暂散步达成了不言自明的和解，那人却又跟在后面进了房间，去开灯的手被按在墙上。</p>
<p>　　冬天有很多很多缺点，在模糊的昏暗中拥抱在一起的时候，却有种别的季节比不上的心情，要紧紧挨着，从对方身上汲取热量也好，把身上仅有的一点温热献出去也好，要紧紧挨着，每一寸。仅仅嘴唇怎么够呢？有一瞬间，甚至想打开胸口，给你看那颗鲜活跳动的心脏，用那里迸发的热去暖你的手。</p>
<p>　　雪光扒着窗帘缝隙，窥看靠着门板的两个人。</p>
<p>　　嘴唇降落在耳朵上，说出口的话是，“对不起”。</p>
<p>　　不应该说的那句话，不自觉在心里排练过的话，适合淹没在心跳里，流动到血管。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“真的，真的很奇怪，”忙内在门口摸着下巴，“硕珉哥说的对，他们两个真的很奇怪啊。”</p>
<p>　　“dino怎么不进去？”vernon看着dino小声念叨的同时又是皱眉又是叹气。</p>
<p>　　“……感觉和以前没变化，但氛围总有点不对劲啊，”dino忧虑地自顾自地推理着，“我要去找硕珉哥问个清楚。”</p>
<p>　　“怎么了？”vernon目送dino的背影离去，摇着头进了房间里。</p>
<p>　　然后一声大喊穿过天花板传上二楼。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“这两个哥在干什么啊！！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　——不是说这个糖吃完了吗！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>